Electrical conductivity is a useful property in transparent electrodes, electromagnetic wave shielding films, antistatic agents, solar cells and the like. Currently, electrical conductivity is achieved in transparent films by application of a thin metallic coating such as gold, silver or copper, or a metal oxide coating such as Indium Tin Oxide (ITO). Transparent conductive oxide films such as ITO are used in a wide variety of applications such as, but not limited to, window de-icers, heat reflectors, LCDs, OLEDs, solar cells, and architectural coatings. One feature of ITO coatings is that they tend to have weak mechanical strength and low flexibility, which makes them fragile and readily damaged during bending. In addition, ITO coatings are generally applied using vacuum deposition and are therefore not able to form patterns or circuits through wet processing. Also, the high raw material cost of indium and the chemical stability in some device structures limit potential applications.